


Scribbles and Broken Crayons

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, CEO Harley Stark, Crossdressing, Domestic Violence, Epilepsy, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, Its normal in this world, Kinda, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Physical Abuse, Seizures, Teenage Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Boyfriend?” Bucky asked, a growl lacing his words.“Oh stop. His name is Ty and he’s a very nice, charming alpha. Just wanted you to know before you got a whiff of him and got all rutty,” the omega told him. “Do not embarrass Tony.”





	Scribbles and Broken Crayons

“Do you think I look cute?” Tony asked, holding a bright red babydoll up to his body. He glanced at Thor and Hope in the mirror, smiling shyly at his friends. Morgan was sitting by their feet, ears forward and on the omega.

“Very cute, Tones,” Hope said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

Thor smiled and stood up, heading off into the racks clearly with something in mind. Tony sighed and put the babydoll back on the rack and followed after the taller omega, Hope and Morgan on his heels. They found him in the dress section, thumbing through a few dresses in Tony’s size.

“With your skin tone, you look best in red and gold,” Thor told him, handing over two dresses in those colors. “You would also look good in black, white, and perhaps green if you accessorize correctly.”

“You- You think I’d look good in a dress?” Tony asked quietly, a small smile on his face.

“And other things. Go try these on, Hope and I will find shoes,” the tall blond said, a big grin on his face. He handed over two more dresses and a skirt with a blouse before pushing the omega over to the dressing room.

He came out first in one of the sundresses, a bright red covered in bright cold sunflowers. He twirled and bit his lip as he watched it flow around him, trying to keep from squealing. Hope came over with a pair of sandal wedges and helped him put them on, smiling wide when the teen stumbled.

“Holy shit, this is harder than I thought,” the brunet said. His cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was grinning. He took a picture of himself in the mirror and bit his lip as he shot it off to his mama.

“Go on, try on more,” Thor said encouragingly, handing over another blouse and another pair of heels.

“I think make-up next,” Hope told both of the omegas as Tony went back into the dressing room. They spent the next hour letting the brunet try on clothes - which he bought - and then they moved on to make-up and accessories.

After the day was done, ending with him wearing the red sunflower dress and sandals wedges and carrying plenty of bags. He unlocked his apartment and went inside, setting everything down so he could take Morgan’s vest off of her and let the poor dog relax for the rest of the night.

-

“Peter, you need to pick up your room and the living room,” Steve called from Tony’s room where he was dusting and cleaning up. He’d put new sheets on the bed and washed the comforter and now he was making sure everything was ready for his son coming home for the weekend.

“Why? He knows what the house looks like, mama, why do we gotta clean it?” Peter complained as he appeared in the doorway, a pout on his freckled face. Steve chuckled softly as he looked over at his youngest.

“Because he said he’s bringing home someone he wants us to meet and I’d rather this stranger think we’re a clean, normal family,” the blond told the younger omega, who continued to pout.

“Fine,” he muttered crossly, heading down the stairs to go pick up whatever toys and clothes were strewn around the living room. Once Steve was finished cleaning Tony’s room, he went downstairs to start in on dinner. He was going to make carbonara for dinner and then he’d already had the plans to make cinnamon oatmeal with strawberries for breakfast.

It wasn’t often that Tony came home for a weekend instead of just breaks.

An hour into making dinner, Steve heard the door open and close and assumed it was Bucky coming home from work.

“Buck, did you get the rolls I asked for?” Steve called, frowning when he was answered with silence. Just as he was about to turn his head to look, he felt two hands tickle his sides and he squealed. He whirled around with the wooden spoon raised and found Tony laughing. “You reckless pup, you were about to get a big bruise on the top of your head!”

“I couldn’t resist, mama,” Tony teased, giggling as he wrapped his arms around the older omega. The brunet was wearing a flowy crop top and a skirt. Steve relaxed and hugged the teen back, kissing the top of his head. “Missed you.”

“I missed you, too, baby boy. Missed you so much. You look so cute, honey,” the blond murmured, nuzzling the brunet. He glanced up and smiled when he saw the tall, blond alpha standing awkwardly in the archway. “Who’s this?”

“Oh! Oh yeah,” Tony exclaimed, pulling away with a big grin on his face. He ran back over to the alpha and wrapped his arms around the blond’s right arm. “Mama, this is Ty Stone, my boyfriend!”

“Your boy- oh!” Steve exclaimed, eyes wide. He wiped his hands on a towel and held his hand out to the taller blond with a warm smile on his face. “It’s so nice to meet you, Ty, I’m sorry I look like such a mess.”

“You don’t look like a mess, Mr. Barnes,” Ty said charmingly, taking the omega’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I actually think you look stunning. Tony’s told me so much about his family.”

“You can call me Steve, it’s Tony’s father that you’ll have to call Mr. Barnes,” the blond omega told him with a smile, a light blush on his cheeks at how charming this alpha was. “Now both of you, out of my kitchen. Dinner will be ready in another hour or so, Bucky should be home any moment, so go unpack.”

“Thanks, mama,” Tony chirped, taking Ty’s hand and pulling him from the kitchen.

“Separate rooms!” Steve called. “The guest room is clean and open!”

“Yeah, yeah,” the teen called back, followed by two sets of feet thumping on the stairs. The blond chuckled softly and went back to cooking.

“Now that’s a sexy sight,” Bucky rumbled fifteen minutes later, his hands coming to rest on his mate’s hips. “My mate in the kitchen, wearin’ his tight jeans, makin’ dinner...you are a sight, Stevie.”

“Shut up,” Steve said with a laugh, looking at the alpha over his shoulder. The brunet leaned down and kissed him, nipping at his lip teasingly. “Mmm. Go take a shower, you stink. Oh, you should know that Tony brought his boyfriend home.”

“Boyfriend?” Bucky asked, a growl lacing his words.

“Oh stop. His name is Ty and he’s a very nice, charming alpha. Just wanted you to know before you got a whiff of him and got all rutty,” the omega told him. “Do not embarrass Tony.”

“Ain’t that my job, babe? It’s my damn right as the dad in this house,” the brunet argued, pinching his mate’s ass with a grin on his face. He yelped and ran from the kitchen when the blond started swinging the spoon at him.

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour!” Steve called, rolling his eyes when he heard cheers from upstairs. Half an hour and a set table later, the blond let out a sharp whistle and heard the thumps of footsteps coming down the stairs in response.

Peter was the first to appear, running over to the table and hopping onto his chair with a grin on his little, freckled face. Steve purred happily and ruffled his curls.

Next was Tony and Ty, taking seats next to each other across from Peter. Bucky came in after them and took his seat at the head of the table after pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek, the top of Peter’s head, and Tony’s temple.

Steve sat at the opposite end of the table and eyed Harley’s empty chair before sighing and starting to fill his plate. The rest of the table followed his lead and soon everyone was happily digging in. The front door opened and closed once more and Harley came in, still in a fancy, three-piece suit. He was texting on his phone as he came over, shedding his jacket and draping it on the chair.

“Sorry I’m late,” the tall blond said, setting his phone down. He went around the table and blew a raspberry on Peter’s cheek, kissed Steve’s cheek, nuzzled Tony’s head, and butted his head against Bucky’s before he sat down in his chair. “Who said an office job was a good idea?”

“Guess that business degree is doing you some favors,” Tony teased, throwing a piece of bread at the alpha.

“Uh huh, why don’t you hurry up and graduate for the third time, huh? The faster you get your butt working in R&D, the less work I have to deal with,” Harley told him with a smirk, loading up his plate with the carbonara. He took a bite and paused, a small smile gracing his face after a moment. “You use my mom’s recipe?”

“Of course, honey,” Steve told him softly, reaching over and cupping his cheek affectionately. “Carbonell Carbonara, it seems to be the winning dish amongst you boys.”

“Mama Stark had it right,” Tony said, already grabbing for seconds.

“Stark? Like Stark Industries Stark?” Ty asked curiously, drawing everyone’s attention right to him.

“What, you don’t recognize me?” Harley asked, looking over at the other blond alpha. “Who are you anyway?”

“Tiberius Stone.”

“My boyfriend,” Tony interjected with a smile.

“Shit, you’re the heir to Viastone.”

“Harley, language,” Steve scolded.

“How do you know the CEO of Stark Industries?” Ty asked Tony, brow furrowed.

“We’re brothers. Howard put me up in an orphanage after I was born and I got adopted by my mama and daddy,” the brunet omega told him with a shrug.

“Right, well now that that’s out of the way. What are your intentions towards my son, Tiberius?” Bucky asked, leaning forward while quietly spinning one of the knives around his fingers.

“Oh Buck,” Steve sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Do you love my big brother?” Peter asked, big brown eyes staring wide at the alpha sitting next to Tony. Tony’s face flushed bright red and he nearly choked on his food.

“I do, very much. I want to treat him the way he deserves to be treated and I want to give him everything,” Ty murmured, looking first at Peter and then at Bucky, meeting the older alpha’s eyes.

“You better,” Bucky replied softly, blue eyes cold like ice as he stared him down.

-

Tony flinched when he heard the door to the apartment slam shut and quietly cursed. He’d gotten so caught up in his thesis project, he’d lost track of time and forgot to make dinner for Ty. He quickly and quietly put everything away before stripping and kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Anything to quiet the blond’s molten wrath before it could truly heat up.

“Well I guess you’re not entirely stupid,” the alpha sneered as he entered their bedroom, tossing his things to the side and walking over to the omega. “Where’s dinner?”

“I forgot, alpha. Please forgive me,” Tony whispered, keeping his eyes on the ground. He mourned the days when Ty had been kind and gentle with him, those first three months of their relationship. Shortly after meeting his family, however, his attitude had quickly changed and it had been like this since.

Tony had spent his 17th birthday with a broken wrist and had to tell his parents it was a lab accident. Even when he was home, he couldn’t escape the raging alpha since Ty lived in New York as well.

“You were working on a project again, weren’t you?” Ty murmured, grabbing Tony by his hair and tugging sharply. “I thought I told you that shit was wasted on you. You’re an omega, you’ll never amount to much in an alpha’s world.”

The brunet omega whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the stinging of his hair being pulled. He briefly wondered what his mama would do in a situation like this, then quickly shut that thought down.

His mama wouldn’t have let it get this far. He’s too strong, too independent, to be bullied and abused by an alpha. He wished he could be that strong.

Morgan whined and scratched at the door, which angered Ty further. The blond tossed Tony to the side and opened the door to deal with the dog but she snarled at him. Then quickly made her way over to Tony just as the beginnings of a seizure came on.

He must’ve passed out after because when he came to, he was looking up into emerald green eyes.

“Anthony, can you hear me?” Loki asked quietly, his brow furrowed worriedly. Tony nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath, looking around. He’d never passed out from a seizure before.

“Where’s Ty?”

“He was already gone when I got here. The door was wide open, Morgan came and scratched at the door to my apartment until I answered,” the dark-haired alpha murmured as he helped his friend sit up. “He hurt you again.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Loki…”

“No. Thor, Hope, and I have already discussed it and I called Harley as soon as I saw you on the floor. He is driving up from New York as we speak.”

“You shouldn’t’ve done that,” Tony whispered, tears quickly gathering in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. “H-He’s going to be so mad and he’s gonna tell my parents, Loki. I don’t want them to know!”

“Anthony, there is no shame in this!” Loki exclaimed, taking his friend by the shoulders to look him directly in the eye. “There is no shame in being a victim to that monster’s hateful wrath. He is an animal, he treats you like dirt. I will not stand by any longer as he slowly kills my friend!”

“What the hell is with the yelling?” Harley snapped as he came rushing into the apartment and into the bedroom. He saw Tony and hurried over, kneeling next to him. “Jesus, Tones, you look like hell. What’s going on?”

Tony looked away and stayed silent, tears still falling down his cheeks.

“Tell him, Anthony, or I will.” The brunet kept his mouth shut and when Loki opened his mouth, Tony clamped a hand over his mouth and looked up at Harley, sniffling.

“He-He hits me Harley, he beats me an-and he ridicules me and he tells me what a waste college is on me,” he sobbed, throwing himself into his brother’s arms. “He gets angry when I don’t cook or when I don’t wanna fuck him, he’s mean to Morgan!”

“Ty? You’re talking about Ty?” Harley growled, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger teen. When Tony nodded his head, the blond snarled softly and curled around his brother protectively. “Who’s apartment is this?”

“Mine,” the omega whimpered.

“Loki, go get your brother and come back, we can start throwing that bastard’s shit out on the street,” the blond ordered. Loki was up and out of the room, barely batting an eye at being ordered around by another alpha. Harley picked Tony up and laid him on the bed, stripping the sheets out from under him when he caught a whiff of Ty’s scent.

“What blankets don’t smell like him?”

“My-My heat blankets, under the bed,” Tony murmured, crawling off of the bed and pulling out a container. He opened it up and immediately relaxed when all he caught was a strong smell of himself and no Ty.

“Alright, good,” Harley murmured. He grabbed the pillow cases off of the pillows and took all of the blankets out of the room, probably to throw them out on the street with the rest of Ty’s shit.

Tony went through all of his heat blankets, selectively picking the softest ones out of the bunch and putting them on the bed. Once he was satisfied, he got up and started making his nest, weaving the blankets together. He had clothes from his parents and his brothers too, enough to make the nest smell like home.

He curled up in his nest while he heard the others going in and out of the apartment, burying his face in his dad’s shirt that he’d stolen long ago. Thor and Harley came in after an hour and started pulling Ty’s clothes out of the dresser and throwing them into garbage bags.

Once everything was gone and Thor and Loki had left, Harley came and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly as he looked down at his little brother. He reached into the nest and ran a hand through the teen’s curls. Brown eyes looked up at him, red rimmed still.

“Please don’t tell them,” Tony whispered. Harley didn’t have to ask who he meant.

“Oh, I’m not going to tell him shit,” the blond alpha said, winking at the omega. The brunet smiled and then frowned.

“You’re gonna make me tell them, aren’t you?”

“Damn right. Every itty, bitty, little detail. And then I’m going to call my lawyers and get you a restraining order against him.”

“Guess there’s perks to my brother owning the greatest weapons company in the world.”

-

Tony stayed curled up on the couch, his arms wrapped around Morgan who was content to be quiet while she was held. Harley had driven them both back to New York for the weekend and now he was just waiting for his parents to come back from dinner. Peter was at a friend’s house, so thank god for small mercies.

The front door opened and he heard his mama giggling while his daddy was whispering something. The pair appeared and Steve was shedding his jacket, letting Bucky hang it on the coat rack before he turned around and stopped in his tracks.

“Tony, baby, what are you doing home on a school night?” Steve asked worriedly, his brow furrowing as he went over to the younger omega. Bucky looked over when he heard his mate, frowning when he saw the teen on the couch.

“I-I need to talk to you,” Tony murmured, sitting up slowly. Morgan hopped down off of the couch and went to find food.

“About what? Are you okay?” Bucky asked, sitting on the couch next to him. He blinked when he suddenly had a lap full of teenage omega. He wrapped his arms around him and scented over him protectively, catching the underlying scent of distress. His eyes shaded red for a moment, immediately on alert for anything upsetting his pup.

And so Tony told them both about the last year, starting to cry again and burying his face against Bucky’s shoulder. After nearly an hour of telling both of his parents every single shitty detail about his relationship with Ty, he passed out from the emotional exhaustion.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him,” Bucky growled softly, curling around the teenager protectively.

“No. You’re not,” Steve murmured, quietly wiping at the tears under his eyes. “Harley- Harley’s got that side of things taken care of. It’s our job to take care of him right now.”

Bucky gave a sharp nod and scented Tony again, his chest aching when all he found in the scent was sadness and distress. Usually the brunet just smelled like cinnamon and fresh-baked bread in the autumn. The blond sighed shakily and kissed his mate’s cheek.

“I’ll- I’ll go tidy up the nest, make it a little bigger. He’s not as small as he used to be,” he murmured before heading upstairs.

-

“Nothing like a good round of shopping to lift our spirits,” Steve said happily, adjusting his bag as he walked with Tony through the mall. The teen sighed softly and fiddled with the hem of his dress, looking down at it nervously. He liked his pretty, floral dresses, he had plenty of them, but he felt...anxious. Morgan whined quietly and pressed her head up into his hand.

“Yeah, I guess,” he murmured.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go find somewhere to sit, get a milkshake, and talk,” the blond omega urged, gently linking his arm with the teen and leading him towards the foot court. Once they both got milkshakes and found a table away from someone else, Steve fixed the other omega with an expectant look.

“I just...I don’t know. I feel ashamed, embarrassed,” Tony told him, looking down at the table.

“Why, Tony?”

“Because you’re so strong, mama! You never would’ve let it get that far and I- I couldn’t even think about fighting against him.”

“Tony, that’s- that’s not true at all,” Steve said, his brow furrowed slightly. “I did let it get that far a very long time ago.”

“What?” Tony asked, voice disbelieving.

“I grew up on the poor side of Brooklyn. Not a lot of charming, good-boy alphas walking those streets,” the blond explained quietly. “And I fell in love with one. This was long before Bucky and I were even entertaining the thought of loving each other, and this alpha...god, Tony, he beat me to hell and back. If I fought back, I just ended up in the hospital.”

“Mama-”

“Bucky called the cops on him after he found me lying in a puddle of my own blood. Tony, you are so lucky that you have friends who care so deeply for you,” Steve said, reaching over and grabbing his pup’s hand. He squeezed it gently and gave the teen a small smile. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I… I didn’t know,” Tony murmured, taking a sip of his milkshake finally. “He told me my dresses were ugly.”

“I can’t believe I ever said he was a nice boy,” the older omega growled. “Let’s go get you a whole trunk full of new dresses. And skirts and shoes and pretty shirts!”

Tony giggled and followed after his mama who was now on a righteous war path through the mall, sipping his milkshake the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> As of the end of this story:  
Harley is age 24  
Tony is 17  
Peter is 10
> 
> Your comments and love are always appreciated of course! If you're shy, I do now have an email set up: avengers.whore@gmail.com so feel free to shoot off an email!


End file.
